


【山組OS】残業お疲れ

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊肉，R慎。＊in CM paro，公司員工O x S。＊翔ちゃんお誕生日おめでとう❤️
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 8





	【山組OS】残業お疲れ

身為大公司中一名稱職勤勞的小員工，櫻井翔在營業部門中人緣頗佳，工作十分有效率，個性又溫柔，是同事眼中崇拜又欣賞的對象。

「哈啊⋯⋯」嘆了口氣望向時鐘，現在已接近十二點，公司燈都要關了，人也走得差不多，然而他因為還沒處理完某個菜鳥同事留下的爛攤子而留在公司加班，揉揉過度使用的雙眼，他打開自家公司出產的補充能量的膠狀果凍飲，一下子喝掉一半，振作精神，「不行不行，快弄完了，再撐一下。」

拍拍臉頰想讓自己打起精神，櫻井翔重新把目光放在某公司的進貨文件上，他又嘆了口氣，早知道就把Excel相關課程學好，許久沒使用，他幾乎都忘了要怎麼整理表格，只好沒效率地一格一格選取，一格一格修改，「這樣要用到什麼時候啊⋯⋯好想睡覺、」

「唔⋯⋯」櫻井停住碎念，把領帶鬆開，此時公司除了他的辦公桌燈還亮著，恰好最後一個同事剛關上燈要離開了，「啊、大野さん辛苦了。」

被櫻井翔叫到的大野智停下腳步，帶著軟綿綿的（櫻井覺得用軟綿綿形容蠻恰當的）笑容，對他點點頭，像臨時想到什麼事情一樣，原本要走出大門的大野，卻提著公事包轉身走向櫻井。

「櫻井さん也辛苦了，怎麼還沒回家呢？」

「之前那個向超商進貨的單子還沒弄好⋯⋯」

「喔⋯⋯櫻井さん果然很認真工作呢，要早點回家啊。」大野來到櫻井辦公桌旁，放下公事包，他一手撐著對方的桌子，從後探頭偷看櫻井的電腦螢幕。看著對方狂按滑鼠移動整理資料，大野智自然地將一隻手放上櫻井肩上，俯下身靠近電腦，幾乎就在櫻井臉頰旁，好像只要側過頭就能吻到對方。

距離突然拉近但櫻井似乎沒有太大的反應，內心僅覺得大野大概是個習慣肢體接觸的人，所以就不以為意。

「啊，這個這樣用就好了。」

「嗯？」

「借我用一下？」

櫻井側過身讓大野智掌控滑鼠鍵盤，對方以迅雷不及掩耳的速度選取好表格，按了幾個櫻井好像看過但是用法無敵陌生的功能鍵，一下就統計好數據，把整理好的表格生出來。

「欸！怎、怎麼用的、好厲害！」

「沒什麼⋯⋯之前稍微有用過。」

櫻井翔頓時以崇拜的眼神看著這個似乎不怎麼起眼的同事，之前分配工作時有幾次跟大野共事過，但因為對方不多話，他們也沒什麼交談的機會，沒想到對方如此厲害，根本是他櫻井的救星。他轉過頭指著電腦螢幕，「那個、不介意耽誤時間的話，大野さん可不可以教我怎麼操作？」

「可以喔。」

「啊⋯⋯太好了！可以早點下班！」

「嗯，能幫得上忙真是太好了，但能不能早點下班還不一定呢⋯⋯」

「欸？」手還擺在滑鼠上的櫻井疑惑地望向大野智，「什麼意思？」

「字面上的意思。櫻井さん不是想要在公司待晚一點嗎？」

「嗯？你在說什麼啊？我當然是想早點回家休息囉。」

「不是這樣的⋯⋯吧。」收起軟綿的微笑，大野頓時散發具有侵略性的氣息，他一下子湊近櫻井翔，挑眉近距離凝視對方好看的雙眼，「櫻井さん留下來不是為了加班的吧？」

「我、我不知道你在說什麼⋯⋯我該繼續工作了、抱歉⋯⋯」

兩手擋在他與大野智之間，櫻井試圖拉開危險距離，他鬆垮垮的領帶掛在領子上，襯衫鈕釦為了舒適也打開幾顆，他沒想過大野的視線會停留在他露出的那塊肌膚上頭，內心有種怪異感提醒著他該停止與大野的對話，但大野智與印象完全相反的強硬態度讓他無法拒絕。

大野一把拉住他的手腕，接著露出富含深意的淺笑，「櫻井さん，這些簡單的東西你應該自己會用吧，沒有必要要我來教你。大家都說，營業部的櫻井翔工作最有效率了，沒有看過你加班⋯⋯今天是什麼特例嗎？」

「是、是啊。」他尷尬地用力掙脫大野拉住他的手，難為情地看著對方，「大野さん怎麼了嗎？」

眼看櫻井臉上已浮現一層緋紅，不自然摩挲了下他剛剛握過的手腕處，氣氛有些僵，櫻井翔不知是生氣還是人際距離被侵犯而覺得害臊，沈默不語，一副對方如果沒事那麼他就要繼續工作的樣子。見狀，大野智一改方才的態度，又變回那副人畜無害的溫柔模樣，「只是想跟你確認一下，昨天請櫻井さん你處理的業務而已。」

「你說的是哪一份報表、嗯？唔啊⋯⋯」

大野將櫻井從座位上硬生拉起，櫻井翔踉蹌了下，辦公椅被對方推到一旁去，還沒反應過來，大野便從後頭靠上，將他夾在身體與桌子之間。

「讓我檢查一下櫻井さん有沒有認真完成我交代的事情吧。」

那雙纖長、骨感的手指隔著櫻井的淺藍色襯衫遊走腰窩，引起對方一陣顫抖，指尖往下緩慢劃過櫻井西裝褲間的臀縫，他試圖抗拒卻使不上力。大野智笑了下，滿意地用手掌揉捏櫻井的臀肉，他朝思暮想的性幻想對象此刻正擺出脆弱的姿態用手撐在辦公桌上任由他宰割。

「櫻井さん真聽話呢。」大野的五指包覆著對方的臀肉，往兩方撐開讓中間露出又再次向中間擠壓，就像櫻井翔主動夾緊屁股吸住他下身那樣。他盯著櫻井的緊身西裝褲，褲子破了長長一條縫，正好是對方臀縫的位置，從後方裂開到襠部正下方，露出內部與西裝褲同色系的底褲。

「等、別看、唔⋯⋯」察覺對方赤裸的視線，櫻井翔伸手擋住自己屁股，也只是徒勞無功。

沒錯，他維持了這樣的狀態坐辦公室坐了整天。

早上趕電車的時候，因為大動作的跑步，櫻井的西裝褲就已經破了一條細縫了，他也沒辦法回家再換一條，電車擠得水洩不通，他上班又快遲到了，只好將就著，反正底褲是同樣的顏色，應該不會被發現。

正當他如此想著的同時，不知為何櫻井翔感覺到有人沿著底褲裂開的地方勾起布料，手指放入他雙臀中輕戳著他的穴口，他繃緊了身子，忽地緊張了起來，深怕被他人發現他一個男性上班族居然在電車上被他人的手指搔刮，在人擠人的電車裡，沒辦法掙脫，就連伸手打斷身後傳來的騷擾也不行，光是被撫摸會陰處與穴口就讓櫻井感到微小而異樣的快感，前頭的分身在這種情況下稍微起了反應，被西裝褲緊緊包覆著。現在想想，那雙手撫摸的方式、指尖的觸感跟大野智極為相似，難道他的同事大野智從早上就跟在他後面上同班電車而且還性騷擾他？

拿著公事包緊張的掩著身後到公司上班，幸好除了上廁所買飯之外，沒什麼離開座位的必要，他櫻井翔忍耐了整天，沒想到居然會在加班時被大野智做這種事情⋯⋯

「櫻井さん留下來加班不就是為了這個嗎？」大野拿起對方辦公桌上筆筒裡的剪刀，拉起櫻井底褲薄薄的布料，剪出一條空隙，正好能讓櫻井的後穴一覽無遺，「這樣子待在公司整天......難道不怕被別人發現嗎？」他伸出一隻手指，在緊緻的穴口打轉緩慢插進去。

「裡面、自己用過了？」

「怎、怎麼可能！」

「嗯？沒有？」食指深入裡頭，進入稍微擴張過的穴口沒有太大的困難，裡頭又軟又熱地吸著大野的手指，他輕吻櫻井的耳垂，細碎的親吻與呼吸讓櫻井亂了陣腳，引起敏感的身體陣陣輕顫。像是要反駁櫻井的狡辯似地，大野智一下子加入中指，兩根手指頭在櫻井身後攪弄。

「唔、大野さん你做什麼、不要、唔啊！」

拉住大野的手腕，櫻井翔想要對方撤出他裡面，沒想到大野勾起指節，規律而快速的按壓著深處，這下櫻井由緊握轉為無力的動作反倒像催促一般，撫摸著大野有力的下臂。

「櫻井さん⋯⋯」

大野挑眉，整個人貼上櫻井背部，另一隻空著的手拉起櫻井紮在西裝褲裡的襯衫，從下擺鑽入，隔著裡頭的貼身背心撫弄，他很快就找到櫻井硬立的乳尖，不時撩過便會讓櫻井敏感的喘出聲來，進入他後穴裡的兩根手指來回抽動，一下一下地戳弄著柔軟的內壁。

「嗯哈、等、大野さん不要再弄了、嗚！」

沒想到被大野那細長的手指玩弄，也會得到快感⋯⋯明明連前面都還沒⋯⋯櫻井翔想找個洞把自己埋起來，說到底，被同事做了這樣的事情⋯⋯一點也不正常吧！而且他們都是男人！他從沒想過男人跟男人做這樣的是，會產生、那樣、他難以啟齒的快意。

「櫻井さん這邊？」

食指與中指在櫻井身後摸索了下，按壓到某個點時，櫻井忍不住抽高呻吟，身體站不穩地踉蹌了下。

「嗚、嗚嗯！」

「很舒服對吧？」大野對著他微笑，另一隻手伸到前面來回撫摸著櫻井的胯間，「櫻井さん明明只被摸了後面，前面卻也興奮了呢⋯⋯」隔著西裝褲愛撫櫻井前頭，撐起的布料隱約看出他勃起的形狀，櫻井不經意地向下瞄。

確實、像大野さん說的那樣⋯⋯硬了⋯⋯

「已經很硬了呢⋯⋯」左手手掌摩挲著西裝褲下的硬物，隱約的快感讓櫻井翔不自覺前後扭動腰部磨蹭大野的手掌，在他身後的手指也隨之一下一下的進出。

「もう⋯⋯大野さん⋯⋯」

耐不住前後夾攻，櫻井兩手撐在辦公桌上，喘息聲在只有他們兩人的公司裡迴盪。

辦公室⋯⋯啊！怎麼辦、有監視器的吧？這樣他們的所作所為豈不是會被錄下來？那麼羞恥的畫面……萬一被其他同事看到，怎麼辦？

「嗚、唔嗯！監視器⋯⋯」

「櫻井さん被同事侵犯，沒有反抗甚至舒服的還要更多⋯⋯呵，真想把這畫面收藏起來呢。」

「不、嗚、大野さん！」

「就這樣射在褲子裡面吧？」

大野勾起壞笑，掌心揉弄著櫻井的前端，隔著西裝褲他也清楚知道對方下身的形狀，櫻井後面緊夾他的手指，他彎起指節，往最敏感那點按壓，同時將第三根手指插入櫻井身後。

「哼嗯、啊啊、大野さん⋯⋯那裡、再、」

「前面還是後面呢，櫻井さん？」

「唔⋯⋯」他遲疑了會兒，咬著下唇不發一語。

「櫻井さん？」

那雙手自櫻井下身根部一路向上撫摸，來回用指尖沿著凸起的布料摳弄著頂部。

「嗯哈⋯⋯都、前後都要⋯⋯」

「真乖。」手指加快抽送的速度，內壁的嫩肉僅僅吸著手指不放，彷彿手指還不夠想要求更多，破了一條縫的西裝褲不時沾上透明的液體，看起來格外糟糕。大野沒放過櫻井被束縛在西裝褲中的硬物，整個人從後欺上櫻井，輕咬著對方耳垂，模仿交媾時的狀態，也用自己褲子裡的東西頂了頂櫻井，在他耳邊低喘，「呼嗯⋯⋯裡面夾的好緊呢。」

「嗚、不行、不要再用、嗯嗚！」

後穴產生詭妙的快感，雖然拒絕，但櫻井無法忽略大野讓他得到全身顫慄那樣興奮的事實，光有手指不夠，身後叫囂著沒被填滿的渴求，想要被除了手指以外，更粗大的東西進入。

「可是、櫻井さん很喜歡啊⋯⋯」

大野從後按住櫻井的後頸，直接吻了上去，舌尖撬開櫻井的嘴唇，滑了進去，後者像被欺負一樣皺起眉頭，卻藏不住嘴角的笑意與欣喜，熱烈地回應著大野的吻，得到回應的大野馬上伸出手撫慰櫻井還硬在褲子裡的下身，接著立刻感受到櫻井身體的震抖和破碎的喘息。

「唔嗯⋯⋯」

「才用手指玩完，親一下就射了呢，射在褲子裡面⋯⋯」手指放入對方體內，果不其然因為前面高潮射精而夾緊內壁，真是太可愛了，讓人想再多欺負他一下。

「大野さん，不要再欺負我了⋯⋯」

櫻井膽怯地將手伸向自己皮帶想要解開，把褲子沾上自己精液的地方擦乾淨，卻被大野抓住手腕。

「翔くん反悔了？」

「我才沒有反悔⋯⋯明明是你先說要在公司的⋯⋯」

「可是翔くん昨天答應我了。」要半夜加班時間留下來玩辦公室陌生同事play什麼的，明明是翔くん出的主意。

「哼⋯⋯」一時找不到話來反駁大野，櫻井噘起嘴別過頭，比起爭論先後，現在他更迫切想要大野智的⋯⋯

視線瞥向大野同樣憋的難受、撐起帳篷的褲子，他抬起手，纖長的手指暗示性地開始解起大野的皮帶，「智くん。」

「怎麼了？」

「手指不夠⋯⋯」縱使周圍光線不足，他臉上的緋紅大野卻看得一清二楚，「只有智くん的這裡能滿足我⋯⋯」

「翔くん明天是不是不想上班了？」

「嗯？」

「講這麼色情的話，會讓我想把翔くん上到沒辦法去上班喔⋯⋯」

「我現在、就在加班啊。」傑出員工櫻井翔轉過身背對著大野，他把西裝褲破洞的地方拉得更開，像是在邀請大野一般，表情卻又矜持的不得了，「⋯⋯勞動服務之類的？」

「⋯⋯看來我要讓翔くん裡面夾著滿滿的精液才能下班了。」


End file.
